Dazed (On Hold)
by phealix
Summary: I never thought it would end like this. Looking into my sons eyes as I died, wishing he would have been spared from all of the pain brought to his life. (I'm bad at Summaries. Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks Unscheduled and irregular updates Mature for later chapters.)
1. Ch 1 Intro Rare Emotion

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 1 Intro Rare Emotion

I never thought it would end like this. Looking into my sons eyes as I died, wishing he would have been spared from all of the pain brought to his life. My death was inevitable, there was never any question. The time I had with my son was not enough, not enough to protect him from this. I've failed as a father. "I love… you" I gasped, my last breath leaving me. Leaving my son an orphan, again.

* * *

"Severus, my boy you cannot be serious. How would you be able to hold such a responsibility alongside your others?" Dumbledore asked. Not five hours ago he was standing in the ruins of a home. The structure nearly crumbling under his feet. Now he stood safely in his office with a dangerously calm looking Severus Snape who was demanding custody of one Harry Potter.

Snape locked away his emotions and looked at his second master with all the determination he could muster. "The mutt is a traitor! He will die or at the very least be sent to Azkaban!" Severus hissed. "The wolf is as fit to raise a child as a dragon! The clause in their wills clearly state that if either of those mongrels are unable to take custody, or otherwise care for the child, he is to go to me! That sister of hers along with that whale of a man are not people to leave a baby with, magical or otherwise! They are horrible people! He will be treated worse than dirt! I won't stand for it Albus, I won't!" He was shouting by the end of his short speech with fists balled and arms stiff at his sides.

Albus watched his young spy, only once before seeing this level of emotion. He knew it was a rare sight and was not going to miss a second of it. "Is this truly what you want Severus? To raise another man's child? To raise anyone's child?". Severus gave a sharp nod and looked into the twinkling eyes of the headmaster. "Alright my boy, if this is what you want I cannot stop you." Severus walked to the back corner of the headmaster's office and pulled back a curtain that revealed one very scared looking half giant and one very proud looking deputy headmistress. Without words, Hagrid slowly handed over the sleeping bundle in his arms. Snape turned on his heal and was gone in a flurry of black robes. The three occupants of the office stared after him, all wondering the same thing. Who was that, because surely it wasn't the real Severus Snape.

Snape made his way down to the dungeons without disturbing the little bundle in his arms. He didn't need a screaming frightened infant right now. What he needed, was some firewhisky and a moment to figure out what the hell happened and how he had come away from that meeting with a baby. Once the duo made it into Severus' private quarters, the professor transfigured a large pillow into a crib placing the sleeping child inside. Severus waved his hand at the fireplace, starting a nice sized fire while making his way to his favorite armchair and summoning the bottle of firewhisky. Taking a large swig, he closed his eyes and thought about the past 12 hours.

~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~FlashBack~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*

Severus had been summoned. Nothing unusual about that. When he arrived at the run down manner that was serving as the Dark Lords gathering place, he was surprised to find that he was the only one there. Well, the only one there aside from the Dark Lord himself. Severus bowed low, better to stick to the formalities even being the only one in attendance. "Severus, I was beginning to wonder if you would grace me with your presence or were trying to ignore your summons." Hissed the Dark Lord. Severus finally stood upright and looked his master in the eye. He immediately felt the pressure in his mind as it was invaded. He quickly brought up images of him sitting in a staff meeting with Dumbledore and others. He only hoped is was enough to excuse his delay. "So, how is our old friend? He's been so quiet as of late that I've almost forgotten him." Voldemort smiled as he questioned Snape.

"He seems to be putting his energy into hiding most of The Order members."

"That is a shame. I have some news for you Severus. I have found some of those hidden Order members. That is why you are here. We can't have you running off to your other master with a warning, now can we? I once made a promise to you that I would try to spare the mudblood if it was possible. I will still keep that promise to you, my most faithful. If it is possible." Voldemort turned to Snape. "Incarcerous! There you are. Celebrations of my victory will commence when I return. Until then." The Dark Lord left in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Severus bound on the floor.

Looking around the room, Severus realized there were no windows to judge the passage of time. He hoped the longer the Dark Lord was gone, the harder his victims were fighting. It could have been anywhere from 1 hour to 10, it felt like days to Severus, but Voldemort did return with the other Death Eaters from the Inner Circle. Judging by the look of most of the Death Eaters they had been through a tough fight. Good, he thought. Death Eaters walked by Severus without giving him a second glance. They all seemed to not even see him lying on the floor near the Dark Lord's dais. Lucius Malfoy wandered near to where Severus was lying, never meeting his eyes. "I can't see you, but I know you are there somewhere Snape." Malfoy whispered. "I don't think we are to know of your attendance. I'm guessing he wants you to overhear things... things you might let slip to your other master." Severus panicked slightly. No one was to know about his arrangement with Dumbledore, except the Dark Lord himself. "You are not the only one with two Masters" Malfoy slowly wandered away after that. The other Death Eaters long gone. What did that mean? Did Lucious have other allegiances? Exactly where did his true loyalties lie if that is the case? There were too many questions and no answers at all.

"Severus" He looked up into the red eyes of his Master. "You have waited long enough." He countered the spell letting the ropes and disillusion fall away from Severus. "Stand and receive your news" Severus cautiously stood, head bowed, face expressionless and waited. After a long pause Voldemort began his tale. "It was quite dark when I arrived. I suppose that with a young child, one does tend to retire for the evening much earlier than without. Of course they were woefully unprepared for the visit. It was almost painfully easy. It was almost as if they had invited me in. The living room was dark, the curtains drawn, not even the moonlight could get in. I would have made it all the way to the bedrooms without anyone being the wiser, but I was given away by a cat. A CAT of all things." Voldemort chuckled. "The husband, James was it? He came rushing out of the bedroom, your Mudblood behind him. He didn't even have a wand! How can you hope to properly duel without a wand? He was an easy Avada. Your Mudblood, now she is one with spirit. I found her in the nursery, standing by a screaming infant. I asked her to stand aside. She refused. I made this request three times Severus. She refused all three. I could not keep my promise to you Severus. She had to die. The screaming child quieted as his mother fell, as if he knew that there was no one left to hear him. I cast Avada at him and do you know what happened Severus?" Voldemort had turned away from Snape while he was telling his tale and could not see Snape shake his head. He continued with his tale none-the-less. "Nothing, Severus. Nothing happened. I cast again, this time I put my full power behind it. Do you know what happened that time? The house trembled. It shook so hard that it started to come apart at the seams! But the incredible thing, is that child stood. He stood in his crib and blinked. That's all. He now has a scar on his forehead where the curse hit, but he is otherwise unharmed. Order members started arriving, leaving me no choice but to vacate. I had foolishly gone alone." Looking back at Severus, Voldemort continued. "That, my dear Severus, is why I am leaving. I have to know how he survived that curse. I have to know what that Mudblood did before I walked into that nursery. I cannot say how long it will take, or when you will hear from me. I have one last request of you Severus, my most faithful. Spread the word of my demise. Let the Wizarding World believe that an infant defeated the great Lord Voldemort. Let the Death Eaters fall to ruin or to Azkaban, but keep yourself safe Severus. Keep that old fool close, he will be the one to save you from a fate worse than death." With that, the Dark Lord vanished into a puff of black smoke. Lord Voldemort was no more.

~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~End FlashBack~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*

The bottle of firewhisky fell from Severus hand, hitting the floor with a thunderous crash. Bolting straight up in his armchair, Severus looked around the room, realized that the fire is almost out. Had he fallen asleep? There is a high pitched whine from across the room. Instinctually pulling his wand, Severus got out of his chair. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were here Harry." He said walking to the crib. Harry, sitting in the middle of the crib, looked up at Severus with wide, hopeful eyes. "What am I doing? Why did I fight the Headmaster for you? I'm sure you would have been perfectly safe with Petunia." He asked the infant. "Who am I kidding? I've loved you since the day you were born and your mother put you into my arms. I was convinced I'd break you, that's how small you were. She looked me right in the eye and said, Babies bounce Severus, Harry will be fine if you drop him. She tried to make me laugh but only succeeded in making herself laugh at my horrified expression." Severus sighed. "I'm sure you're hungry, Harry." He picked Harry up and called for a house-elf. "After breakfast, we are going shopping. We will also have to visit the Ministry to make sure they have you stated as an orphan, eligible for adoption. I will not be your guardian, only to have you taken away later for improper filing." Harry smiled at Severus as he tried desperately to keep the bottle of milk in his mouth.


	2. Ch 2 What's My Name

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 2 What's my name

It had been a week. Seven long days and nights. Severus looked at the clock that hung above the fireplace. 1:00 am. Harry would start screaming soon. It had been this way every night. Severus ran his hand down his face. What was he doing wrong? Hadn't he tired Harry enough to sleep through the night? Given him a warm soothing bath? Filled his little belly? He would have used Legilimency if it would have been safe for the infant. There was something Severus was missing. He wished he would have spent more time with Lily, hell even James, to learn how to get Harry to sleep peacefully.

There was a soft *crack* behind Severus' armchair. "Tabby is sorry for disturbing Master of Potions, but Tabby is wondering if she can help with Little Master." The tiny house-elf squeaked. Dumbledore had assigned the tiny elf to Severus and Harry exclusively. She seemed to know when Severus was at his wits end. "Yes Tabby. If there is anything you can do to help him, please do so. I don't think either of us can keep this up for much longer." Severus told the elf. The house-elf seemed quite pleased with herself, having gotten the difficult Potions Master to hand over control so easily. Tabby quietly made her way to the sleeping infant. "Mmm. Tabby is sorry Little Master. Do not worry. Tabby will fix it." The tiny elf whispered to Harry as she placed both hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. Severus watched as her face scrunched and she gasped. Pulling her tiny hands away from Harry and opening her eyes, Severus could see the elf was crying. "What is it? Is something wrong with him? Is Harry going to be alright?" Severus started panicking. House-elves did not cry unless their Master or Mistress was dying. "Tabby is sorry for worrying Master of Potions. Little Master is having very bad dreams. He seeing a woman screaming and falling. He sees a man lying on the floor, Tabby thinks he is dead. Little Master is dreaming of Master of Potions dying!" Tabby covered her eyes and cried.

Severus rubbed his face with both hands. He can't Obliviate Harry, he was far too young to have his mind altered in that way. Harry is having nightmares of the day his family died. Seemingly also scared that Severus was going to leave him as well. "Tabby. I cannot take those memories from him without damaging him. Is there a way for your Elf magic to soothe him? Or take the painful memory without harming him?" Severus tried to leave out the desperation from his voice. He failed miserably. Tabby the house-elf nodded "It is already done Master of Potions. Little Master shall sleep sound from now on." Severus could have kissed the elf. Instead he thanked her profusely and declared her the best elf he had ever met. Tabby left Severus in a daze, with a smile that covered her entire face.

Sleeping soundly didn't stop Harry from waking at 6:00 am sharp. He would sit in his crib, playing with toys until 6:30 am when Severus would be dressed and ready for the day. It was a routine now. Severus up at 5:45 am, ready at 6:30 am, get Harry changed and washed up, breakfast at 7:00 am. Harry would play in his highchair while Severus finished at the Head Table in the Great Hall. Everyday was the same, except today. "Good Morning Students!" Albus called as he stood from the table. "As you all know, the winter holidays are upon us and those of you going home will be leaving this afternoon. I want to wish those of you leaving the castle, a very Happy Holiday. To those that are staying over the break, I would like to inform you that while break is on, there is no curfew and Hogsmeade visits are at your leisure, as are meals. I'd also like to remind you that there will be a Supper Feast on Christmas Eve and one at Dinner Christmas Day. I'm sure all of you have plenty to do before the train leaves, so I'll leave you all to it." He sat down with a smile, looking at the excited faces of his students.

To be honest, Severus had completely forgotten about Christmas. He never celebrated anything before. Should he be doing it now, he wondered. It was a few weeks away and he hadn't the foggiest idea what one did to celebrate. Would Harry even understand or appreciate it? Most likely not. The more Severus thought about it, the more he convinced himself that Harry wouldn't care if their rooms were decorated or gifts under a tree. He wouldn't even know there was a holiday to celebrate. Mind made up to forego Christmas, Severus lifted Harry from his spot at the table and made his way to his office.

Harry sat happily on the floor of Severus' office, playing with Tabby. The house-elf was trying to teach him how to call upon her shall he have need of her. "Ta! Beebee!" Harry squealed. "Oh, you is so close Little Master. Tabby be needing Little Master to say her name to be hearing you." Tabby explained to the baby.

Severus gently remind the elf. "He is only 18 months old. You've done extraordinarily well. I've had Harry with me over a month and I can't get him to call me anything."

Seemingly listening to the conversation, Harry slowly stood and waddled his was over to Severus. When he stood next to the seated man and had his attention, Harry pointed a chubby little finger at Severus' face and exclaimed "Da!"

Speechless, Severus just stared at Harry's little face with his brilliant green eyes as Harry repeatedly called him "Da" as if to make a point.

The weeks went by easily and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Severus sat in his favorite arm chair, Harry in his lap, reading a potions article aloud when his floo activated.

"Severus, are you there?" the familiar voice called from the fireplace.

"Yes Minerva. What can I do for you?" Severus replied.

"I'm coming to visit." She barely got out before stepping through the fire. McGonagall looked around Severus' living room with a frown. "Did you forget how to decorate? Where's the tree? I brought gifts for you and Harry."

"I didn't bother to decorate. You know I don't celebrate. Besides, Harry gets gifts quite frequently. He's missing nothing."

"Severus Snape, you know he would love to see all the lights on a tree. He may not understand it but he will remember what you do and more importantly don't do for him. Now, where do I put the gifts?" She knew Severus wouldn't let Harry have any negative feeling towards himself or Hogwarts.

Sliding Harry off his lap and onto the chair, Severus stood up. With a lazy wave of his wand he muttered the incantation that let the staff decorate the castle with all four house colors. Lights and ornaments floated in the air above their heads. Wreaths sporting red, blue, yellow and green ribbons attached themselves to the doors. And on the mantle hung two Christmas stockings the names Harry and Severus stitched on the front, already filled.

Without saying a word Severus pointed his wand at the far corner of the room. Minerva watched as a nice sized fir tree grew from the floor already covered in twinkling lights and red, blue, yellow and green ornaments.

Harry sat quietly in the arm chair and watched as their quarters were being decorated. The look of wonder and awe on Harry's face was not lost on Severus. He had watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. Grateful that Minerva felt she could speak freely to him, Severus turned to said witch raising his hand toward the new Christmas tree.

"Severus, this is wonderful!" McGonagall exclaimed as she headed to the tree to deposit her gifts. "Just look at his face. Harry is just precious. I know you feel like you're in this on your own Severus, but I want you to know that you are not alone. Anytime you need something, or just another adult, do come to me. If you need to get out, I'll gladly watch over Harry and I know for a fact that Hagrid world love a chance to spend time with him." McGonagall said, hoping Severus would take the help offered.

Severus sighed. He knew he could ask any of the staff to watch over Harry if he wanted to go out or simply have a few hours to himself. He didn't want to be one of those parents that doesn't know their child, who doesn't raise their child but pass them from person to person or leave them with a house-elf. He would feel far too guilty leaving Harry alone even though all the staff loved Harry and he seemed to love being passed around during staff meetings or during meals in the Great Hall. "I'll try to remember that Minerva, thank you. And for the gifts."

"You're welcome." She smiled and bent down to kiss the top of Harry's head before vanishing one again through the floo.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to see what the elves put in the stockings." Severus said looking at the little boy sitting in his armchair.

After opening the stockings and letting Harry play with his Christmas stocking, Severus had went back to reading the potions article. Glancing at the clock he realized it was only minutes until super. "Harry, let's go to super. We're going to be late as it is." Looking around the living room, Severus spotted Harry sitting in front of the Christmas tree with his Christmas stocking pulled onto his head. Reaching for his camera (that had mysteriously shown up on the kitchen counter one day) Severus quickly snapped a photo of the scene. Harry really was too precious.

Supper was an amazing Christmas Eve feast of Roasted Lamb, Braised Duck and Poached Salmon. Every side dish imaginable seemed to have been made as well. The desserts that followed the feast were even more grand than the feast itself. Even though there were only 27 students who stayed over the holiday break, the elves were not about to take it easy.

Once the pair had their fill and Harry had been passed around to all the adults, they said the good nights and headed to the dungeons .


	3. Ch 3 Surprise Surprise

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

This is a short one I know, I know...

Ch. 3 Surprise Surprise

Christmas Day came and went. Harry received from Hagrid, a hand carved doe and stag that had been charmed to prance around and follow him. Minerva gifted him with a toy broom that hovered about 35 cm off the ground and thankfully flew slow enough as to not give Severus a heart attack. The headmaster seen fit to give Harry a magical coloring book with a set of small brightly colored wands. He also received many other small toys and treats from the other staff and even a few students. Severus on the other hand had gotten only 3 gifts. From Dumbledore, a pair of very obnoxious socks and from Minerva he opened a rare obscure potions journal. Most surprising was a gift from Lucius Malfoy. A very expensive bottle of 50-year-old firewhisky.

New Year's Eve was spent huddled with Harry in front of the fire reading Severus' new potions book out loud and sending up small colorful sparks at midnight, to the delight of Harry. As far as Severus was concerned, New Year's Day was just a day like any other. Well, all holidays were just that to him but he found himself watching Harry's reaction to the decorations and extra cheery faces, wishing he could do better for the toddler.

Severus' birthday was supposed to be a quiet affair. He would take Harry out to the Three Broomsticks to eat and then back to the castle to let him fly his broom around the quiet dungeons. It started off with a nice dinner out with Harry, that's where his plan fell apart. Arriving back at the castle, Severus noticed a piece of parchment stuck to the door to his chambers.

Severus,

Please come to my quarters once you receive this. Bring Harry as well.

Minerva

The short note unnerved Severus immensely. He spun on his heel with Harry on his hip and headed toward Gryffindor Tower and Minerva's chambers. What could be wrong? Was there an issue with the adoption? Why else would she need him to bring Harry along? Severus' anxiety was mounting with each step. By the time he knocked on her door, he had worked himself into quite the frenzy. Severus was convinced that there was a ministry official in her office waiting to take Harry from him. That was until the door opened and he was face to face with a smiling Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva, what is the meaning of this? I thought there was something wrong, but I can see by your expression that is not the case. You know I had plans with Harry for tonight." Severus growled.

"It's lovely to see you too Severus. Wont you come in for a moment?" Responded Minerva, not losing her smile.

Severus stepped into her chambers and immediately knew she wasn't alone. Looking around he spotted a familiar cloak hanging on the back of an armchair. Looking back at Minerva, he could see the mischievous look in her eyes and was immediately suspicious.

"Minerva..."

"Harry, baby. Come to Nanny Minnie." Minerva interrupted Severus and took Harry from his arms. "You need a real Birthday once Severus, and you deserve to have a night off. I'll watch Harry tonight, you go out with your friend."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Minerva. Severus here looks like he needs a good night out." Lucius Malfoy stated, coming around the corner to stand in front of Severus.

To say Snape was surprised would be an understatement. He stared at Malfoy with open curiosity and mild distrust for a moment before he caught himself and once again closed off his emotions. "Malfoy. I must confess, I did not know that you knew Professor McGonagall on a personal level."

Lucius chuckled. "I once told you that you were not the only one with more than one Master. Now you know who else I call my Master. She saved me once, you know. Well, maybe you do not know. Either way, she saved me during a small skirmish between some Order members and a few Death Eaters. She brought me to an Order safe house, where I was healed and stayed to recover. No other member of the Order knows that I am a spy. Not even its Great leader. I follow directives and report solely to Minerva. Let us speak more about this at another time, I believe that we have a town to "paint red" as the Muggles say."

With a look of pure astonishment on his face, Severus Snape was led to the fireplace in the sitting room and whisked away by his friend.


	4. Ch 4 Wouldn't You Know

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't.

Ch. 4 Wouldn't you know

Groaning, Snape opened his eyes slowly. "What in the bloody hell happened to me last night?" Rolling over Severus realized he was in an unfamiliar place. "Shit, damn, fuck. Where am I?"

"Severus, must you holler while having your tantrum?" Lucius was laying on a nearby couch with an arm thrown over his eyes. "Don't you remember your birthday party? It really was an amazing time, if I do say so myself."

"Right now all I know is that my head is filled with fighting hippogriffs and I swear a goblin pissed in my mouth. Oh yes, and I have no bloody clue as to where we are at the moment." Severus hissed at his friend.

Lucius looked at Severus with disbelief. "You really don't remember? How unfortunate for you. I assure you that you had a wondrous night. At least that is what you were saying after the third bottle of Firewhiskey." He said with a sigh. "We are in my Autumn home. It seems our guests have vacated. What a shame. I was sure you would have gone for another round after the things I was forced to listen to last night. You really should try to remember the silencing spells Sev."

Snape stared open mouthed at Lucius. He wasn't sure if he believed him or not about the guests or the activities that he may have been up to, his mind was way to fuzzy to recall any details about the evening. "You have to be kidding me. I think I would recall having a woman. What exactly did you put in my drinks?"

"Who said it was a woman you had? Hmm?" Lucius chuckled at the confused look on Severus' face until realization of what was implied took over and Severus' eye nearly popped out of his head.

"Really Severus, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like I haven't known you since we were eleven years old. It was rather easy to deduce. That you prefer men, that is." Lucius commented as he lay his head back, putting his arm once again over his eyes. "Wake me if the house catches fire, and not a second before."

Severus decided there was no way he was going to be able to sleep after that short conversation. He headed in search of a shower, calling a house-elf to take and clean his clothes for when he was finished. Turning on the tap in the shower, Severus wondered "How is Merlin's name did Lucius find out about me? Hadn't I been careful? I could have sworn I was always discrete about my partners. Well, except my first I suppose. Ugh, I'm not dwelling on that dog now." Snape finished his shower, finding his freshly laundered clothing neatly folded on the counter.

Leaning close to Lucius' sleeping face, Snape loudly proclaimed "I'm leaving now Lucy." Lucius leapt off the couch and fell to the floor with a thud. Much to the delight of Severus. "Fuck you." Was all that Malfoy could muster as he lay on the hard wood floor. "Hmm, you're not my type." Replied Severus as he walked to the floo.

After grabbing a Sober Up potion from his stores, Severus Snape made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. He was looking forward to hearing what Harry and his Nanny Minnie had gotten up to last night. Staring at Minerva's chamber door was doing nothing to garner him entrance to said chambers. He had been knocking for the last five minutes. "Where in the bloody hell could... Hagrid's." He turned on his heal and headed straight for the half giant's hut.

"Ello there Snape. You lookin' for lil 'Arry?" Asked Hagrid as he looked down at Severus.

"Yes. Have you seen Minerva and Harry this morning?"

"Tha' I did. I was jus' showin' them me new pet. Wanna see 'im? I named 'im Fluffy I did. 'E's a three 'eaded dog. Three! Very rare, even if you're in the trade." Hagrid stated excitedly.

"Are they still here?"

"Uh, no. She dint say where they were goin, but I bet you'll fine 'em soon enough."

With that, Severus set off again in search of his roaming mother figure and child. Getting frustrated with finding no sign of them, Severus decided he was done looking and figured he would send his Patronus to Minerva telling her to bring Harry back to his chambers. "Expecto Patronum" Severus cast. The silvery blue mist sped out of his wand and formed into an unfamiliar Patronus. Severus stared uncomprehending as the form of a very large, scruffy looking wolfhound stared back at him. He quickly canceled the charm and made his way to his chambers. Once inside, Severus poured himself a large glass of firewhisky and drank it in one go. Why had this happened? How had this happened? Most importantly, when had this happened? Severus had no answers for his questions. He cast the charm again, and as before, the large wolfhound sprang forth and lazily looked around the room. "Minerva, please bring Harry to my chambers. Now, off with you." He sent the dog off with his message.

It was just before noon when there was a knock on Severus' chamber door. He hadn't even gotten out of his armchair before the door opened and in walked McGonagall carrying a very excited toddler. "Dada! Me up, up!"

"What do you say? Hmm?" Snape replied raising an eyebrow.

Scrunching his nose up in deep thought, Harry remembered what he was supposed to say. "Dada, me up pees." Harry held his arms out to Severus.

"That's better. I missed you. Did you have fun with Nanny Minnie? She didn't spoil you I hope." He said looking at Minerva, who had an innocent look on her face. Seeing that look, Severus became quite suspicious. "Harry, what did you have for breakfast?"

Harry became serious, grabbing Severus face with both hands. "Cany an' baco." He whispered.

"Really Minerva? Candy and bacon? I don't even have words for you. What are you trying to do to the boy? We'll have a nice dinner. One that consists of real food." He said as he prepared to leave his chambers for the Great Hall.

"Oh, before I forget Severus. Did your Patronus change? I thought it was a doe. That giant beast you have now, well I must admit I think it suits you better." Minerva said with a soft smile as she walked away from the pair.


	5. Ch 5 Home Sweet Home

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 5 Home Sweet Home

The school year carried on much the same as it had before the holidays. Severus and Harry easily fell back into their daily routine. The only thing that changed was Harry's verbal skills.

Harry sat in his highchair behind Severus' desk, playing with his coloring book and wands. Tabby the house-elf was taking her turn to replenish Hogwarts kitchens and could not tend to Harry today. Severus walked around the classroom checking the students' progress, when he heard a tiny voice correcting a student. "No, not dat! Wings fewst dundewhead!"  
Severus walked over to the student who had paused their work and was staring at Harry. "Hmm. You know, he's right. 10 points from Ravenclaw for being outsmarted by a toddler" Snape said as he walked back to his desk to sit by a very proud looking Harry.

"Minerva, you have no idea what happened today." Severus started as they sat down for supper.

"Oh, let me guess. You're letting your child take over your classroom?" Minerva smirked.

"Take all the fun out of it why don't you. I didn't even know he could comprehend any of the things I read to him. It was amazing Minerva, trust me. He's going to be brilliant. Just you wait." Severus beamed at her.

"You also realize that he helped that student. That's cheating Severus. It was an exam was it not?" Minerva stated plainly.

Severus growled and looked away from her. He loved Minerva like she was his mother, but come final exam time and she was nothing but business. He'd have to have the Ravenclaw retake the exam, without Harry in the room.

Soon enough the graduating class was gone and the rest of the students had only two days left before they would also be on their way. Severus could hardly wait. He was finally going to take his son home. Severus was very wary of calling Harry is son for most of their time together so far. It didn't feel safe. Like if he became too comfortable, it would all be ripped away. That all changed when he received a letter from Gringotts. It was a letter informing him that the Prince family estate had in fact been passed onto him. He needed only sign the scrolls included and they would vanish themselves back to the bank. Severus had everything he'd ever wanted. A family and a real home, the money that came with the estate was a nice bonus.

Tabby accompanied the pair to their new home, much to the delight of Harry. As they entered the foyer, five house-elves stood lined up, looking anxiously up at their new masters.

"Tabby, dey you fwens?" Whispered Harry to the elf who's hand he held.

"Tabby not be knowing these elves Little Master." She said squeezing his hand.

The first elf in line, and by far the oldest spoke up. "We is very pleased to be meeting you Master. I is being Prometheus. This is being Deimus, Iris, Eros and his mate, Phyche. There is being an infant that has no name. Prometheus is sure Mater be knowing it is his duty to name the infant."

The little family stood silently staring at the line of house-elves. Soon enough, Severus recovered and asked that the infant house-elf be presented to him. Eros and Phyche left with a soft pop, returning only moments later with a very small bundle.

"Alright, let us have a look at your child. We will see what name suits... it? May I inquire as to the sex of the child?" Severus asked as the couple unwrapped the tiny elf.

"Oh yes Master. Offspring is being a female. We is being very honored that Master wants to name offspring on first night home." Squeaked Phyche, holding out the infant elf to Severus.

"You are very welcome. Harry, why don't you come here and help me name her." Severus held out his hand for Harry to grab ahold of as he took careful steps.

Severus and Harry looked upon the tiny elf being held out by it's mother. Snape had no ideas as to what to name the little thing. It didn't really look like a proper house-elf yet. It almost looked like a small kitten. Severus smiled at his own thoughts when he heard Harrys name choice. "Kitty!" Harry all but yelled.

"Harry, I'm sure Eros and Phyche would appreciate keeping with tradition. I'm just not sure which goddess would suit her the best." Snape said, almost to himself.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" Harry chanted.

"We thinks Kitty is being a lovely name, Little Master. If Master is being pleased with the name, we is happy." Eros smiled up at Severus.

Severus sighed, but seeing Harry's eyes light up when he called that tiny house-elf Kitty was enough to convince him to keep the name. The rest of the resident house-elves congratulated the parents, letting them know that they would cover the couple's duties for the night. Severus learned the particular duties that each of the house-elves was assigned. Prometheus was in charge of house. He answered the door, managed guests and was the elf in charge as it seemed. Deimus was in charge of the grounds that surrounded Prince Manor. His duties included the stables, the owlery, and keeping the grounds looking presentable. Iris was in charge of the cleaning. Her duties were to make sure the manor was sparkling and to do the laundry, mending and altering of any clothing or linens. Lastly, Eros and Phyche. They worked together in the kitchens. They took turns going out to the markets, cooking, baking, serving the Masters of the home and any guests that happen to be at the Manor as well.

Prometheus showed Severus and Harry to Harry's room in the east wing. Harry let out a squeal when they entered the room. It was an exact replica of his nursery at Hogwarts. All four house banners hung from the wall up above the elegant dark wooden crib. Dark leather furniture was arranged close to the crib. On the opposite side of the room sat Harry's toys, all neatly put away in toy boxes or displayed nicely on the small table and chair set. Even the scenery outside the window was charmed to be the same. Severus was impressed with the house-elves thoughtfulness as to how Harry would handle the sudden change. Severus left Harry with Tabby in the nursery, and followed Prometheus.

Severus was lead down a long corridor to the west wing of the manor. Prometheus stopped in front of the door at the very end of the corridor, bowed to Severus and disappeared with a pop. Severus opened the door and stared into the master bedroom. It was done in the gothic style he loved, with warm brown leather and gold accents. The giant bed that was prominently featured in the middle of the room was nothing less than beautiful. The carved ebony canopy and frame supported a chandelier, the bedding was made of soft velvet in a caramel color with dark brown and gold accents and was covered with accent pillows of the same colors. Still not believing his eyes, Severus walked to the door he noticed on the far wall. Hoping it lead to a bathroom, Severus entered and once again, stopped short. The bathroom was opulent. The walls and floor were done in a brilliant white with gold accents. There was a tub that could easily double as a small swimming pool and against the far wall was a shower that could fit about five people. The air was scented with jasmine and honey that seemed to be coming off the large chandelier above the tub. The wall length mirrors and double sink were also accented in gold.

Letting out a sigh as he slid into the steaming tub, Severus couldn't help his thoughts that he was the luckiest man in the world at that moment.


	6. Ch 6 Birthday Cake

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 6 Birthday Cake

Settling in to life at Prince Manor had been relatively easy. There were only a handful of bumps in their otherwise smooth road to a normal family life. Once, Harry was walking with Tabby the house-elf along a small pond on the property. Deimus informed the duo that there were colorful fish that lived in the pond and could be seen jumping out of the water quite frequently. Harry insisted that he get to see the "fishies", and so there they were. While Tabby was pointing out various leaping fish, Harry spotted what he was sure would help him get closer to the colorful fish. He quietly moved over to the bank of the pond, eyeing his prize. Harry stretched his arm as far as it would go, leaning closer and closer to the water. Just as he grabbed ahold of the plant he was after, he tumbled head first into the water. Without panicking, Harry popped the Gillyweed into his mouth and swallowed. Meanwhile on the bank, Tabby the house-elf heard the splash and looked away from the fish, for the first time noticing Harry was no longer by her side. Needless to say, when Harry returned to the bank of the pond just before the effects of the Gillyweed wore off, he found himself in quite of bit of trouble. Severus was so impressed with Harrys knowledge that he figured that a week without sweets was punishment enough for the toddler. Tabby on the other hand was so distraught at the thought of losing Little Master, that she refused to be alone with him for two weeks.

"Severus?" Came a familiar voice from the large fireplace in the sitting room.

"Yes, I'm here Minerva." Replied Severus, setting down the book he had been reading.

"Oh, good. You are home. I am inquiring what you are doing for Harry's birthday next week?" Asked Minerva, pushing her face further through the green flames.

"Oh! I guess I haven't given it much thought at all. Did you have any suggestions?" Severus knew that Minerva was likely to already have the whole day planned out.

"May I step through? I may have a thought or two of the subject." Was the only warning Severus had before the fire flared and out stepped the witch.

Severus smiled at the witch's antics and bid her to sit next to him so they may discus Harry's birthday.

"Would you like a drink, Minerva? Tea perhaps? I have a feeling this may take a while." Severus called Eros for Tea. He soon retuned with the tea, small finger sandwiches, petit fours and warm buttery croissants.

After what seems like hours and a couple more servings of tea, later, Minerva and Severus had a wonderful party planned for the next weekend to celebrate Harry's second birthday. Minerva would send out invitations to Hagrid, the Malfoys, the Weasley's, Lady Longbottom and some of the staff from Hogwarts, along with a surprise or two. Severus would leave Eros and Psyche to come up with the children's menu while Severus decided what would be served to the adults.

The weeks passed by quickly and now the elves were scurrying about setting up for the party and making sure everything was perfect. Psyche was making finger foods such as breaded chicken bites, carrot chips, mashed parsnips and summer squash along with baking different breads and jams. Of course, she did not forget the birthday cake. A beautiful three-tiered cake, the top was a mint cake with chocolate chips, the middle tier was made of chocolate cake with a raspberry jam filling and the bottom tier was an almond cake filled with a chocolate ganache. Eros on the other hand, was preparing roast duck and root vegetables with a lovely port wine sauce, Pasta Caprese, fried green beans, roasted cauliflower and a fruit salad consisting of papaya, mango, kiwi, strawberries, pineapple, shredded coconut and star fruit with a honey and lime dressing. To say that Severus was impressed with the kitchen elves would be an understatement.

Minerva had arrived early that morning to help the elves with decorations and last-minute ideas. They had erected a castle that had slides and places to climb along with other "stations" for play. She had also insisted that they have balloons, as it would be something muggle that would be a nice nod to Harry's heritage. Severus looked out of his bedroom window to see Minerva chasing a house-elf through the garden. It looked as though the elf had taken one of Minerva's balloons. He laughed loudly at the sight and continued to get ready for the party. Oh, he was clean and dressed but was not mentally ready to have so many people at the manor. He was only informed upon Minerva's arrival that morning that Remus Lupin had been invited and that he had accepted. Snape hadn't seen Lupin since a rather nasty argument they had had about a certain dog. Pushing that thought out of his head, Severus made his way downstairs to the sitting room where most of the guests would arrive.

Tabby brought a washed and dressed Harry James Potter Snape down the stairs and into the sitting room where Severus was greeting Dumbledore. "Da! Dada, me up pwese." Harry called as he walked into the room. "Why hello there, Harry. Happy Birthday." Dumbledore said as he patted Harry on the head and moved toward the door. Harry squealed and smiled toothily at the Headmaster. Severus picked Harry up and stood waiting to greet the next guest to arrive. Little did he know, he wasn't prepared for who came through next.

The flames flared green and the first thing Severus registered was a very familiar scent. Out stepped Remus Lupin from the fireplace. Severus' eyes scanned Lupin critically. That scent did not belong to the werewolf. Within a heartbeat Severus had his wand in hand and trained on the man in front of him. Without taking his eyes off of Remus' face, Severus set Harry on the floor and instructed Tabby to take him to Minerva. "What are you doing here?" Snape hissed at the intruder.

"What are you talking about Snape? Minerva said that she had informed you that I had accepted her invitation." Lupins eyes darted around the room.

"Yes. She informed me of Remus Lupin's acceptance, not yours Black." Severus took a step forward and pressed his wand to the man's neck.

Lupin met Severus' eyes and shrink back slightly. "I didn't think you would know."

"That's all you have to say for yourself. You didn't think I would know? How that thought ever crossed your mind I'll never guess. You shouldn't be here. I shall summon the Aurors immediately. Do. Not. Move." With that, Severus cast his Patronus without thinking. Out jumped his giant wolfhound, looking at the two men in front of him.

"Sev." Was all that came from Lupin's mouth. Severus instantly canceled the charm and found himself looking at the floor.

"Why?" Severus whispered. He knew Sirius would know what he was asking.

"It wasn't me. It was Peter. I thought he would be the less obvious choice and therefor the safer one. I was wrong, I made a mistake. Please Sev, I'm telling you the truth. Please believe me." Sirius pleaded.

"How long do you have left on the Polyjuice?" Severus responded.

"About thirty minutes. I brought more. I wanted to see you, Sev. You and Harry. I lo" Sirius was cut off by Severus growling.

"Do not say it." Severus messaged his temples. He wanted to pretend this was all a joke, one sick joke. Pretend that Lupin was here and Sirius was somewhere else in hiding. After a minute, Severus sighed. "I suppose you can stay. You are already here. Do NOT let anyone think you are anyone other than Remus Lupin. I will not help you if someone calls the Aurors." Severus walked away and out to the garden where the rest of the guests were attending the birthday party.

Harry was playing with a platinum blonde Draco Malfoy and a red headed boy named Ron Weasley in the castle that Minerva and the elves put up. Severus stood and watched as the three played, chasing each other and racing down the slides. He could see Hagrid standing close to the castle watching the children. Severus watched as Minerva walked up to Hagrid holding a small girl in her arms. She said something to the half giant, then turned with the girl still in her arms and made her way over to Snape.

"Severus, there you are. I have someone that I'd like you to meet. This little girl is Hermione. I adopted her! Her parents, suspected squibs, didn't want to deal with the accidental magic she started to display. They brought her to the Ministry, left her with the Ministry reception secretary and walked out. They didn't know what to do with her, it's not like the Wizarding world has orphanages, so they contacted Albus. I was with him when the Ministry Official arrived with the girl. One look at her and I fell in love." Minerva beamed.

"Are you sure you can handle a toddler at your age?" Severus smirked at her. Minerva simply slapped his arm while smoothly handing the girl over to him.

"Be a good girl for your big brother." Minerva said as she walked away. Leaving Severus with a surprised look upon his face. Hermione just smiled up at her "brother".

"You, my dear, have a lot of hair. It looks like a bird's nest. And what are you wearing? Did those muggles leave you at the Ministry looking like a beggar? We'll fix that." With that, Severus took Hermione back to the house to find Iris.

"Iris. I have something for you." Called Severus once he entered his dressing room. The small elf appeared with a soft "crack" and looked at Severus and the small girl.

"Master has acquired another child? Oh, Little Mistress, you is going to be loving it here." Squeaked Iris.

"No Iris, this is not my child. She is my, um, sister of sorts. Can you please find her something to wear that is becoming of a sibling of mine while I do something about her hair?" Severus asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth, the little house-elf disappeared and reappeared with a small dress, charcoal in color and a Slytherin green ribbon for her hair.

"This will do nicely Iris, thank you." Snape approved of the choice and set al once on the girl's hair. It seemed to be matted in some places. In other placed it looked as though someone cut away at the knots instead of combing them out. Sighing, Severus went to his cupboard that held some potions for his and Harry's unruly hair. Finding what he was looking for, he turned back to the small girl who sat on the counter facing the mirror. "I'm sorry Sweetheart." Was all he said before he took out his wand, and cut all of Hermione's hair off. The little girl stared wide eyed at herself in the mirror as Severus unstopped a vial and poured a small amount into his hands. He began massaging it into the girl's head, and soon her hair began to grow back. Once he was done, Severus washed his hands and tied Hermione's fresh and unknotted curls back with the green ribbon. Hermione stood up on the counter, turning to Severus and threw her chubby little arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.


	7. Ch 65 It's My Party

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 6.5 It's My Party

Severus carried Hermione back out to the party. The little girl had yet to remove her arms from around his neck. Minerva watched as Severus took Hermione over to the boys, who were now playing with the charmed balloons. "Harry, Draco, Mr. We… Ronald, I have a new friend for you. This is Hermione. Play nice and have fun." Severus said as he set the girl on the ground and kissed the top of her head.

He then walked over to Minerva who seemed to be in a conversation with Hagrid. As Severus approached, the pair turned to him with warm smiles. "Severus, I see you have taken a liking to Hermione. I'm so happy. Did you redress her and do her hair?" Minerva gasped. Severus only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Profess'r Snape, I'm so glad ya invit'd me ta Harry's party. It's a bit borin' witout him an all his quest'ins." Hagrid smiled at Severus.

"You are welcome. I know Harry has missed you as well. He keeps pointing out wild animals, asking if we can catch them for you. There is a family of wild Kneazles that live near the stables. Harry has named them all after different potions and is insisting that you need one of the kittens." Severus chuckled. Hagrid smiled and let it be known that if little Harry thought that he needed a pet kneazle that he would gladly take one.

Severus strolled around chatting with the adults that seemed to have naturally split into small groups when he noticed two small red headed boys crouched behind one of the tables, giggling. Making no sound, Severus made his way over to the boys, clearing his throat behind them. He noted the boys were twins as they jumped and spun around to look at him with wide innocent eyes. "May I ask what is so very entertaining, hmm?" Asked Severus as he too crouched behind the table. He didn't let the innocent look the boys masked their faced with fool him. He was Slytherin after all.

"I'm sorry Mister. Mamma says we can't talk to strangers." Says one of the twins.

"Well that is very sage advice. My name is Severus Snape. I'm Harry's, uh father. I teach at Hogwarts. Now I am no longer a stranger. What are your names?" Snape tried to look as friendly as possible.

"Well, ok. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

Severus eyes the twins suspiciously. "No, I don't think you are. I think You are Fred, and You are George. Now, care to let me in on the joke?" Severus pointed to one brother then the next, correctly putting the names to the right boy. After a few seconds of silent communication, Fred smiled at his brother. George then explained that they may have happened to put a small amount of "Fairy Juice" into the half-giant's glass and were simply waiting for the affects to take place.

"What is "Fairy Juice"?" Severus wearily asked knowing he may regret the answer he is given by the two mischievous boys.

Fred answers without hesitation. He explained how he and George were able to make a potion that when ingested, grows fairy wings on the victim's back, while if the potion touches the victim's body, they will turn into a fairy, keeping the victim's original size. Severus was speechless. He stared at the small boys not believing a word that he's heard until he hears a not so manly shriek followed by thunderous laughter. Lifting his head above the table, Severus sees Hagrid dancing around trying to get a look at the wings on his back. He can't help but stare at the glittery translucent wings as they flap and flutter, trying to carry the giant man off the ground. Soon enough he collects himself and turns to the small boys only to see them rolling on the ground, holding onto their stomachs and laughing.

"Who made this potion for you? Did they teach it to you? And for the love of Merlin, how OLD are you two?" Severus questioned.

George, who had finally gotten himself together after a few minutes answered. "We made it up. We like to make jokes. No one makes our potions for us, we can do it. We're already four and Mamma says that we are old enough to be treated like big boys and not babbies. So now we have fun makin' up our own joke juices and tryin' em on each other. When we were little, we could charm our big brother Charlie's toys. His colored wands e'sploded and he was a rainbow for two weeks. Billy, our biggest brother, may have gotten into a bit of trouble for that one. We stick to tryin stuff out on ourselves now." Fred had calmed and sat up during George's speech, eyeing Severus to see if they would be in trouble.

Sitting onto the ground ungracefully, Severus just stared at the boys. They were four-years old and were inventing potions and charming objects to explode when handled. These were quite possibly the most intelligent children that Severus had ever met, aside from Harry of course. After promising the twins that they were in the clear and getting a sample of Fairy Juice, Severus stood and took his leave of the twins. He was now looking forward to when these two would be coming to Hogwarts.

Harry on the other hand was very concerned about the little girl that joined him as his new friends. She hadn't said a word since joining them, but was following the three boys around. "Dway? Won? You 'memba what my daddy called hew?" Harry asked, pointing at Hermione.

"Herrr... I no know." Ron sheepishly replied. He was a bit sad that he wasn't able to speak as well as Harry or Draco yet.

"I fink Herm Hiney." Draco giggled. He thought that the little girl with too much hair was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, but a Malfoy never gives a compliment for free.

Raising an eyebrow and looking very much like Severus, Harry turned to the honey eyed girl and asked what her name was only to be stared at. Hermione looked at Harry without answering. She hadn't said a word since her Mommy and Daddy got very angry at her for making her books talk. She loved the stories but wasn't able to read yet and her parents didn't seem to have a lot of time for her. It only seemed logical that she makes the books read themselves out loud. She thought to herself, "These boys can do things too. They won't get mad at me for magic, would they? Wonder if they tell that nice lady who took me to her house and made up a bedroom just for me? Wonder if she doesn't like me anymore? Would they get me in trouble for using magic?" As Hermione's mind was running away with itself, Harry walked over to her. Looking up at the boy that was suddenly standing in front of her, Hermione watched as Harry picked up a blade of grass and, while holding it in his hand, turned it into a yellow rose. Hermione gasped as Harry held out the flower to his new friend. Harry was about to tell her that it was ok and that she could tell him her name when she was ready, instead he found himself being hugged to death by the small witch.

"Her-my-oh-nee. My name. It's Hermione." She said so softly that Harry was hardly able to hear her.

"Hewminee? That's hawd. Can I caw you Mione?" Harry asked, getting the attention of the other two boys there. Hermione nodded, letting go of Harry. After proper introductions were made to the other two boys, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron decided it would be a better use of their time to try and smuggle sweets off of a table and back to the safety of the miniature castle. None of the four noticing the grey tabby cat sitting not too far away listening in on the whole thing.

Only after everyone was fed, gifts were opened and children had played themselves into exhaustion, did Severus let out the sigh he had been holding since the near start of the party. He had said his goodbyes and thank yous and the elves were cleaning up from the party, now he could retire to his study for a short while. Rubbing his hand over his face, Severus failed to notice the figure sitting in his favorite chair. He did not however, miss the scent. Being a Potion Master, not to mention the size of his facial appendage, made it easy for Severus to distinguish different scents. Without turning to face the trespasser, Severus calmly addressed him. "I thought you would have been long gone by now."

"I told you that I wanted to see you." Black sighed.

"You've seen me, now leave." Severus responds, still not turning to look at the face of Sirius Black.

Standing from his comfortable armchair, Sirius made his way over to Severus. "Sev, please. Do you want me to beg? Please look at me. I was hoping we could speak like adults here."

"What is it that you thought I would do, would say to you? Tell you how much I've missed you? Take you into my arms and kiss you? Tell you that I love you and don't want to be parted again? That I want to live happily ever after with you raising Harry, giving him siblings? Hmm? Am I close? Is that the rubbish you wanted from me?" Severus shouted. His fists were clenched, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Sev," Sirius was interupted.

"You left." Severus sighed.

"Sev."

"You left and you didn't come back. It's been three years Siri."

"I was SCARED! We were young. I didn't understand what you were doing and you wouldn't tell me!" Sirius sobbed.

"I was doing my damn job! Something I was tasked with doing when I was fourteen years old! I lost friends for a long time because of it. But Lily came back, drug Potter and Lupin kicking and screaming no doubt, but they came back! You didn't. You simply abandon me because you were too scared? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was scared as well?" Severus hissed. His face a mask of hatred, while inside his emotions were rioting. If only he could get Black to leave, then maybe he would allow himself the indulgence of a break down.

Before Severus' mind could recognize what was happening, Sirius had made his way over to him and was hugging Severus so tightly that he thought he may pass out from lack of oxygen. Without a word, Severus moved his arms around Sirius. The two stood, holding each other for many minutes, until they heard a small giggle from close to their side. Both men looked down to see Harry with a very large smile. "Hi Daddy, Unca Paddyfoot."


	8. Ch 7 Life Goes On

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 7 Life goes on

After Harry's birthday, Severus discussed Sirius and the events of "that night" with Dumbledore. The two coming to the conclusion that Sirius would have to voluntarily take Vertiserum in front of the interrogating Aurors. Dumbledore accompanied Sirius to the Ministry of Magic and sat with him in the very small interrogation room, along with two Aurors. Four hours later, Albus walked out of the Ministry with Sirius, his name cleared.

As that first summer was soon coming to a close, Severus had invited Sirius to spend the remaining weekends with him and Harry at Prince Manor. When it came time for the young professor and his son to return to Hogwarts, Severus suggested that Sirius live at the Manor. The day after Sirius had officially moved into the home, he bid farewell to his godson and Severus as they stepped through the floo, luggage shrunk and tucked carefully into Severus' pocket. Father and Son would come back to spend one weekend a month with Sirius.

This custom continued for years. Small changes seemed to sneak in unnoticed by the small family. Slowly over two years, Sirius moved into the Master Bedroom. Neither Severus nor Sirius noticing it until the next summer. The relationship that started in their teen years at Hogwarts seemed to pick up where it left off, with the addition of Harry. While the adults were working building a stable and loving home, Harry was busy absorbing every piece of information he could while at Hogwarts and spending his summers making mischief with his friends Draco, Ron and Mione.

Before anyone realized, it was the last summer before Harry and his friends joined the ranks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As was customary, Draco, Ron and Hermione were spending the summer with Harry, Severus and Sirius at Prince Manor. Sirius and the boys were outside in the Quidditch pitch that had been built for Harry's fifth birthday. Hermione was of course in the Library with Severus, going over her latest magical discovery. The pair had a natural sibling relationship since the day they met, consequently, Hermione spent quite a bit of time at the Manor. More specifically, the library. She became well versed in all magics. She especially enjoyed learning charms and the Dark Arts, even though Severus made her promise to "Never use any of the Dark Arts you learn, unless you find yourself in a life or death situation and for the love of Merlin, NEVER tell your mother!"

The group of six made their way to Diagon Ally via floo to The Leaky Cauldron. "Alright everyone, listen up. You've all got your lists haven't you?" Severus waited as all four children nodded. "Good, now we are here for school supplies and NOTHING else. No splitting up. No lagging behind. No running ahead. And please, no whining. " With that said, Severus took off toward the bookstore.

After purchasing school books, parchment, quills, ink, cauldrons and scales, Severus lead them past a curious little shop that had very large windows. Glancing inside as they walked by, Hermione was the first to stop and stare. Looking inside, she could see animals of all types and sizes. "Sev! Wait!" She screamed at Snape's retreating figure. Severus turned to see what the commotion was about. He sighed heavily when he noticed the shop they were all standing in front of.

"Yes?" He said calmly, already knowing what Hermione would ask.

"Sev, Mum said that it would be alright if I looked for my familiar today." She looked at him with her big innocent eyes.

"You know very well that a Witch or Wizard may spend years, decades or even a lifetime trying to find their familiar. What makes you think you will find it here?"

"I'm not sure, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to look. You wouldn't want me to inform our mother that I was denied the opportunity to seek out my familiar, would you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the small girl in front of him. He walked to the door of the shop and held it opened as Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione, who was wearing a smug look, entered. "That girl could get away with murder around you." Sirius commented as he too walked past Severus and into the shop.

"Hello. Is there anything in particular that you are seeking?" Said the older gentleman behind the counter.

"No, Sir. I'm just looking. Hoping that I'll find my familiar." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, well good luck Miss. If you don't find it, don't feel bad. A lot of animals come and go from the shop, you can always come back and take a peek again."

With that, the group split up, looking through the cages. Each one of them hoping to feel that little pull of their familiar. It was a well-known fact that when a witch or wizard laid eyes on their familiar, they would feel a pull, a tugging sensation toward the animal. Another well-known fact regarding familiars, was communication. A witch or wizard was always able to communicate with their familiar, sometimes even over great distances. None of the group had felt a thing. Harry and Ron were making their way to the front of the store when they heard a loud gasp shortly followed by another.

"I can't believe it! Oh, I've always wanted a cat. Sev! Look who I've found!" Hermione screamed from in front of a very large orange feline with a very flat face.

"That is not just a cat, Miss. That there is a half kneazle. He isn't the friendliest feline. Are you sure you felt the pull?" The shop keeper asked, looking slightly concerned.

Severus came to stand behind the small girl, who was taking an orange monster out of a cage. "Is this the one?" He asked. Hermione only gave him a look that said "do not test me".

"How much for him, Sir? I will be taking Crookshanks here home today." Hermione addressed the shop keeper.

"Oh no dear. We don't charge when a familiar meets their witch or wizard. It's a rare enough thing, no need to make it harder." The older man smiled down at Hermione. "I'm sure I heard another little gasp coming from this section. Better go see what they found."

In another section of the store stood Draco Malfoy. He was staring into a cage that held a small white animal that almost looked like a long rat. "Hello. What is your name? Squirt? What kind of name is that?"

"Draco? Who you talkin' to?" Said Ron, as he and Harry came around the corner.

"This is Squirt. She is my familiar. I'm just not sure WHAT she is." Draco explained.

"Oh! How exciting. You've found your familiar too. You've got yourself an albino ferret. Better keep your eye on that one. Ferrets are known to cause a little mischief. They also like to take things and hide them." The shop keeper appeared out of nowhere.

While the shop keeper was chatting with Draco and Ron, Harry heard a whisper. Looking around he didn't see anyone. When he heard it again, Harry started walking in the direction he thought it was coming from. Soon enough, he found himself along the back wall of the shop. There were glass aquariums lining the entire wall. There were all manner of lizards, insects, fish and snakes in the aquariums. "Can anyone hear me? Please, my tail is stuck." Harry heard coming from an aquarium near the floor. Kneeling down, Harry spotted a small orange and yellow snake. Her tail was stuck underneath a rock that seemed to have fallen over inside the aquarium. After lifting the cover off the aquarium, Harry removed the offending rock, letting it fall to the shop floor. "Thank you, kind Sir. I've been stuck for a long time. Thank you!" The little snake was overjoyed.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want to be stuck like that either." Harry replied.

"You can understand me? No one understands us! And I can understand you!"

"Of course, I can understand you. Obviously you can also understand me as well."

"Harry, we are..." Severus watched as Harry happily hissed at the tiny snake. He wasn't sure what to think. I looked as though Harry and the snake were having a conversation. The two hissed back and forth until the little snake nodded it's head in Severus' direction.

Looking up from the floor Harry seen his father staring at him with a concerned look on his face. "Hi Dad. I heard her calling for help. Her tail was stuck under that rock. She said that no one else is able to understand her. Do you know why we can understand each other? I mean she says that she can't understand what anyone else says either. Only me." Harry stood from the floor waiting for Severus to answer.

"Parseltongue. Harry, you were speaking Parseltongue. That's the language of snakes and humans. There hasn't been a Parselmouth since... for a long time. Is that snake your familiar?"

"No, I don't think she is. I didn't feel anything, just heard her calling for help. She is very nice. If it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could take her home with me? After getting to know her, I feel terrible to just walk away." Harry asked.

Two adults, four children, a half kneazle, an albino ferret, a barn owl and a tiny corn snake all left the small shop and headed back to Prince Manor. Sirius whispered into Severus' ear as they followed the children to The Leaky Cauldron "I stand corrected. You'd let them ALL get away with murder."


	9. Ch 8 Moving on up

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 8 Moving On Up

The morning of September the first looked calm and bright outside of Prince Manor. Inside was another story. While Severus was used to packing his trunks and had finished the night before, Harry had only ever really needed some clothing and things to entertain himself with. If he had forgotten anything or needed warmer clothing for the winter, they could always just pop home for an hour. Now that he was officially a student at Hogwarts that would no longer be the case.

"Have you seen my ink? I can't find my ink! Why isn't there any ink in this house!?" Harry was running around his bedroom in a panic. Sirius stood in the doorway leaning against the door jam with a smirk on his face when Harry finally noticed him. "Don't laugh at me! Dad said I'm not allowed to come get anything I forget."

"Did you look in your trunk?" Sirius asked walking over to Harry's school trunk. Peering inside he found three bottles of ink next to half a dozen quills. "You're nervous. It's normal to be nervous. Remember that you already know all of your professors and your friends will be with you. Your dad will be there and I'm only an owl away." Sirius smiled at Harry. Sighing, Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Pad. You always know how I'm feeling even when I don't. I'm going to miss you." Harry let go and looked up at his godfather. "Alright, enough sappy rubbish. Let's see… I believe the only thing that's really left is getting Lady ready for the long trip." With that, he moved over to the tiny snake who was napping under a heating lamp. As Harry started hissing, Severus walked into the bedroom.

"I'll never get used to that. He sounds just like… just like, Him." Severus scowled. It only served as a reminder that somehow, his son and his old Master were connected. Severus only hoped The Dark Lord died of old age before coming after Harry again. Interrupting his thoughts, Sirius touched his arm lightly. "It's not how they are alike, it's how they are not. Harry has us. Parents that love him and accept him and try our damnedest to protect him. He's known nothing of cruelness or the harshness of the world. He has so many people that love him and stand in his corner. His friends support him, as he does for them. He's not playing the vicious Master with followers. He's just a boy. Just Harry." After his little speech, Sirius kissed Severus on the cheek and left the room, not wanting either to see the wetness that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"So are you excited to be coming to school with me? I'm sure you'll love it. And the grounds are massive, so I'm sure if you wanted to hunt for mice there would be plenty." Harry happily chatted with Lady the tiny orange corn snake, oblivious to his parents conversation.

"Oh yes. I'm quite glad to be going with you. I'm not sure I trust the one who smells of canine to remember to feed me and turn the heating light on and off. I have also been wanting to get to know your friends better. Although, that one that smells like peacock seems to be a bit frightened of me. He is much to big for me to eat so I'm not sure what I've done." Lady hissed back at Harry while still curled up under the heating light.

Soon enough Harry found himself along with Severus and Sirius standing on Platform 9 , looking around for his friends. Spotting platinum blonde hair not to far away, Harry made his way toward the family with his trolley. "Hey Drake. Hello Uncle, Auntie." Harry said, hugging each tightly. While the adults turned to each other to converse, Hermione joined the small group.

"Hello Draco. Nephew." Hermione snickered, greeting the boys. " _Mione_. You know I hate when you call me that." Whined Harry, looking at his shoes. Draco's cheeks flushed and he looked away while mumbling his greeting.

Before anyone could comment on Draco's new found shyness, a group of red heads walked up. "Look what we have here Fred. Our little babies are off to Hogwarts for the first time." George said, pretending to wipe away a stray tear. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to greet Ron. "Hello Ronald. I see you've brought a couple of clowns with you. Might have done us all a favor and left them with your parents."

"Calm down Mini McGonagall."

"We only came over to say Hi."

"Now we're off to our friends."

"Good luck at the sorting." Fred and George said as they walked away, leaving the foursome to themselves.

"Better board the train my dears. Wouldn't want you to miss it." Minerva McGonagall said cheerfully as she approached the group of adults and children. The first years said their farewells, some more tearful than others, and boarded the massive Hogwarts Express.

Molly and Arthur Weasley smiled and waved as their three youngest boys were now off to school and out of their hair. Minerva McGonagall let a single tear slip down her cheek as she seen her only child off to boarding school, nevermind that she would be seeing her again that night. Sirius Black was holding tightly onto Severus Snape's arm, rapidly blinking away the tears that threatened to make a show. Snape on the other hand just watched as the train started to pull out of the station. He had always had Harry with him while at Hogwarts, nothing had changed. That was what he told himself, while he was feeling like nothing was going to be the same again. As the group of adults dispersed, Lucius Malfoy's voice carried through the now nearly empty platform. "200 galleons he's a bloody Hufflepuff."

On the train, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron searched for an empty compartment. Near the rear of the train they found one and quickly claimed it. Harry say next to Ron while Draco held the door open. Hermione sat across from them and was soon joined by Draco, who sat a bit closer than necessary.

There was a knock on the door about an hour into the trip. Hermione sat sideway on the seat having her eyes trained on the book in her lap while she leaned back against Draco's side, while he leaned his head back and had his arm flung onto the back of the seat. Harry turned from his game of wizards chess with Ron to answer the door. There stood a boy looking very panicked. "Hello. You haven't by any chance seen a very large toad around I suppose?" Asked the boy. "No, we haven't. What's your name? I'm Harry Snape." Harry introduced himself. "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." The boy said grabbing and shaking Harry's hand. "If you see the toad, would you be so kind as to let me know? He is one of a kind and I hate to lose him forever. I'm sitting with a quiet boy who's been reading this whole time. Said his name is Blaise. And with a girl who looks very displeased, named Pansy."

That was the only interruption during the entire train ride, other than the sweets trolley. Donning their robes, the group of four found themselves exiting the Hogwarts Express and walking into the Hogsmead station where they met with Hagrid. He was in charge of taking all first years to the castle via boating across Black Lake. It really was a sight to see, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at night with all the lights and the reflections off the water. Every first year gawked in awe of the magnificent castle and the beauty of the lake beneath them.


	10. Ch 9 Sorted Priorities

A.N. ~ Well I don't own these characters. First fanfic so if you are going to review, please be nice. Constructive criticism is definitely ok, being an ass isn't. That said... Please leave comments, good or bad, so that I know what readers think. Thanks

Ch. 9 Sorted Priorities

McGonagall met the group of first years on the main staircase. Her eyes found her daughter standing next to Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ron standing just behind them.

"Tonight you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts, and they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. These houses and your classmates will become like family. Celebrating victories together and learning from failures together. During the ceremony, I will call you each up to the front of the Great Hall, there you will sit and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. He will then look into your mind, your potential, and possibly your soul. Do listen to what the hat has to say to you. He has a bit more wisdom than he lets on." With her speech done, Minerva lead the group of forty children to a set of giant wooden doors. They seemed to open of their own accord. McGonagall continued walking to the very front of the Great Hall where she stood and waited for the first years to shuffle in and stand patiently waiting to hear their names.

Being called in order of birth meant Hermione was going first. She sat on the small stool in front of the Head Table while her mother turned and picked up a very shoddy looking hat. As soon as the Sorting Hat touched Hermione, she heard a voice inside her head.

"Hello little McGonagall. Let us see where you belong. Hmm, oh yes. You're every bit a Slytherin as you are a Ravenclaw. Such a bright future. You have come to Hogwarts to start that feature but first, you will visit the past. Do not overlook things that aren't always seen. I know just what to do with you, anything else would be an insult to the Ravenclaw name. Ravenclaw!" While only Hermione heard what the old hat had to say, everyone erupted into applauds when he shouted the name of her new house.

Soon enough Ronald Weasley was called, the hat telling him to follow his brave heart and listen to his strategic mind and sent him off to Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy everyone assumed would be going into Slytherin like every Malfoy before him. "Ooo. A Malfoy you may be, but your heart is in the right place. Helping others solve their life's mysteries is a very noble thing, to find identities all but lost. You, Draco Malfoy, are one of a kind. Hufflepuff!" Draco felt his face heat upon hearing the hat shout out his new house. Father was never going to let him hear the end of this.

Neville Longbottom was called right before Harry. He looked slightly frightened and a bit ill but he sat and listened to the hat telling him that bravery comes in all forms and being afraid has no bearing on weather one is brave or not. After the hat shouted Gryffindor, Neville started to leave with the hat still on his head. Luckily McGonagall snagged it just before he could get out of reach.

"Harry Potter Snape." Harry finally heard his name and walked up to the front of the Great Hall. He smiled at his Nanny Minnie while he sat down to listen to the sorting hat's advice.

"Hello Harry. I hope your last summer of freedom was good. Let's see, hmm… oh yes, there we are. Harry, did you know you're not alone in there? There is a passenger inside your head. I had planned on placing you in Slytherin because you truly belong there, but now I think it wise to keep you close to your father. Slytherin!" Harry stepped down and let McGonagall take the sorting hat before he made his way to the other Slytherins, seating himself next to Blaise Zabini and across from Pansy Parkinson.

During the rest of the feast, Harry thought about what the old hat had said. What did it mean he has a passenger inside his head? Ridiculous nutter, that is what that hat was. Soon enough the Welcome Feast was over and Harry found himself, along with the rest of the Slytherins, being lead to the dungeons of Hogwarts by his Head of House who just so happened to be his father.

As Severus stopped next to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that lead to the Slytherin dormitories, he watched the first years that all looked around with big eyes full of wonder. Of course Harry didn't look like a naïve twit, but he did have a confused expression on his face. "The password for this portrait is Basilisk. If you forget it, you will most likely be sleeping in the corridor. Mr. Snape, a word if you will?"

"Yes Dad?" Harry asked once they were away from prying eyes.

"What is wrong? You have a very confused look about you. What did that mangy hat say to you?" Severus asked with concern shining in his eyes.

"Well, he asked if I knew I wasn't alone. He said that there was a passenger inside my head. I don't know what that means but I don't think I like it." Harry confessed.

"Don't think on it. You know he says crazy things once in a while. He's probably just bored. If you need anything, you know where to go. Goodnight Son." With that, Severus spun on his heal and was off to his chambers in a flurry of black robes.

Harry headed to his first official night as a Slytherin. He had always been an honorary snake as long as he could remember but this felt different. Very different. Harry wished he could have his room back in the quarters he had shared with his father. They had made it a home away from home. The dorm room that he shared with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott, was quite warm and cozy but it wouldn't be the same as waking up in his own bed in his own room. This would take some getting used to.


End file.
